


Supercut

by lunasoular_dreamyoften



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Birthday Party, How Do I Tag, M/M, Moving On, Post-Break Up, bff joochan and jibeom, it was just youngtaek and his feels, jaehyun appears for like 2 sec lol, tag tag taek, those was lame, tic tag toe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasoular_dreamyoften/pseuds/lunasoular_dreamyoften
Summary: I'll be your quiet afternoon crush, be your violent overnight rush, make you crazy over my touch.But it's just a supercut of us.
Relationships: Lee Jangjun/Son Youngtaek | TAG
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Supercut

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first post here! I'm not a good writer so there might be errors and mistakes. No beta as well hehe. I hope that it was not too messy, and I hope you guys will like it uwu 
> 
> Also, strongly recommended reading it with Lorde's Supercut.

Youngtaek was standing by the counter when he saw Jangjun dancing in such excitement with his friends. Typical Jangjun, he thought.

As he drinks another shot of vodka down his throat, he saw Jangjun waving at him with a bright smile, a welcoming and warm as always.

He didn’t hesitate to join the dance floor.

Just at the moment he stepped onto the floor, Jangjun pulled him close, resting his head on Youngtaek’s left shoulder.

“I thought we were going to dance,” Youngtaek laughed at Jangjun's cute pouty face. He slowly patted Jangjun’s dark hair, swaying to the song playing in the background with him.

Jangjun looked up with his watery puppy eyes, “Carry me to the toilet, Taek-ie.”

“You are heavier than me!”

No matter how hard Youngtaek tried to stop Jangjun from literally climbing on his body, even gaining few curses from the others on the dance floor, Jangjun just wouldn’t stop tackling his legs from Youngtaek’s waist.

Right when Youngtaek gave up and carried Jangjun into the bathroom upstairs, Jangjun locked the door and started making out with him.

“Did you just trick me into an make out session?” Youngtaek asked as he took a breath of air from the kissing. Jangjun smirked and planted more kisses on him, “It’s just getting started baby.”

The kisses went from the lips to his neck, slowly down to his collarbone. One hand of Jangjun was gripping Youngtaeks hair, another one was caressing his thighs. As Jangjun got more aggressive, Youngtaek finally let out his suppressed moans.

“Oh my god, Jangjun,” Youngtaek hands on the counter was supporting all the weight of his body as his knees were getting weaker, slowly slumping down to the floor.

“You have been drinking a lot tonight,” Jibeom’s concerned voice brought Youngtaek back to the reality, “Are you sure you are okay?”

Jangjun was still dancing on the dance floor with his friend. His newly dyed light gray hair makes him shone even more under the limelight.

Youngtaek eyes blinked for a few times before he ordered a whiskey on ice from the bartender, turning his back from the dancing scene. After giving a reassuring smile to Jibeom, he took the order and went straight to the pool.

Most of the crowd remained inside since it should be about time Jaehyun do his birthday cake cutting thingy.

It should be the sixth or seventh year he knew him. They were just attending primary school, yet now Jaehyun is working at a music label, whilst he is still working his ass off for final year project. Youngtaek drinks to the thought of them slowly growing apart as they became a different version of themselves throughout the time.

While his trains of thought starting to go all over the place, he heard some people cheering Jangjun’s name. He turned to the direction and see him running towards the pool while taking off his clothes.

Their eyes met for a second as Jangjun did a jump into the water. All in a sudden everyone was joining him, including the birthday boy, water was splashing everywhere.

Youngtaek took his cup and tried to escape from the scene, not when Jangjun grabbed his ankle, stopping him from leaving.

He was startled and confused. He wanted to curse on him but Jangjun was smiling oh so brightly. It was that smile again. Warm and welcoming, this time with a bit of mischief as well.

Before he can process anything, he was greeted by a ton of water entering his nose and mouth.

“You are always so easy to prank,” Jangjun laughed hysterically, but also patting Youngtaek’s back softly, helping him cough out the poor amount of water he drank.

“Stop making a fool out of me,” Youngtaek angrily splashed some water onto Jangjun’s face, trying to get revenge on what he did.

Jangjun made a scrunchy face while he tried to avoid the water, also making attempts to make Youngtaek cool down his anger by using his face funnily.

Giggles were coming from Youngtaek as Jangjun keep making stupid faces to him. He pulled Jangjun into his embrace and gave him a smooch, which caused Jangjun to blush a little bit.

“You are very lucky that you are cute,” Youngtaek gave him another smooch on his lips, yet Jangjun didn’t lose the chance to deepen the kiss.

Jangjun’s hands were finding a way up from Youngtaek’s thighs, making Youngtaek whimpers under his touch. He looked at Jangjun, his drenched dark hair added more sexiness to his face.

As Jangjun’s hand was going higher, Youngtaek separated Jangjun from him, causing the latter to frown at his action. Youngtaek shared his concern, “Jaehyun is going to kill us if he finds out that we lend his place just to have sex in his pool.”

Jangjun raised his eyebrows with a mischievous face, “Were our Taek-ie thinking about sex? I didn’t know you were this kinky.”

It only took 2 seconds for embarrassed Youngtaek to get out of the pool for some refreshments, leaving Jangjun calling out for him to come back.

“Hey! Youngtaek-ah!”

And that was what he heard before his sight gone into darkness.

The first thing he saw when he woke up was the shiny light gray hair and the concerned face of Jangjun. He can hear some faint R&B music coming from downstairs, realizing that he passed out during the party.

“You are lucky that I was in the pool to catch you when you pass out, or else very likely you would be drowning to your death,” Jangjun puts his hand on Youngtaek’s forehead to see if he got any fever, “How much did you drink? I almost called the ambulance on you if you wake up later.”

It took Youngtaek a few seconds to process the words Jangjun just spit out rapidly. Jangjun frowned even more seeing Youngtaek’s lack of response, “Should I just call an ambulance? Or should I ask Jibeom or Joochan to come up instead?”

Youngtaek blinked for a few times, then stretches his arm to feel Jangjun’s hair. It was less silky compared to his dark hair days, nonetheless, he feels euphoric to be able to feel him after all.

“Light grey suits you a lot,” he said while caressing his hair.

“Of course this is the first thing you say,” an audible sigh came from Jangjun, yet the corners of his lips turned upward, “yours too.”

Jangjun caught Youngtaek’s hand and placed it on his palm, “Your hair looks great in black.”

There was a moment of silence as they were looking at each other. Youngtaek opened his mouth, trying to say the things that were running around his head. There are a lot of things he wants to know. He wants to know if he is happy. He wants to know if he is still chasing after the dream of being a publicist. He wants to know if he is in love with anyone.

He wants him to know that he still loves him.

Yet, looking at the same warm and welcoming smile on Jangjun's face, the words that escaped from his gaping mouth wasn't anything he wanted to him to know.

“I should probably go back now, they must be really worried.”

Jibeom, Joochan, and Jaehyun were waiting by the counter, as they saw Jangjun helping Youngtaek to walk down the stairs, they hurried by their sides.

“We can send you home if you are not feeling well,” Jibeom frowned at his friend’s pale face and the half-dried clothing on hanging on his body. Joochan offered a glass of water for him, while Jaehyun suggested him to stay for the night at the guest room if he wishes.

Before Youngtaek can response, Jangjun grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him onto the dance floor. A familiar melody is ringing in the background before Youngtaek, it was the song Youngtaek and Jangjun danced to last year at the very same party.

“Do you remember? We danced to this song the first year we got together,” Jangjun shouted through the loud music, trying to deliver his words to the flustered Youngtaek, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t break up with you. We could’ve been better, at least I should’ve tried harder. I’m sorry.”

Tears were dripping from his eyes. It was very rare to see Jangjun cry, not even when he broke up with him. Youngtaek's heart was torn apart seeing how heartbroken he was. He wiped his tears from his face, but it seems that it wouldn’t stop anytime. So he pulled Jangjun into his arm, patting his silky dark hair, telling him that everything is fine, they can start everything again. 

But he knows that’s not what he wanted deep down in his heart, so he closed his eyes and made his decision.

“Stop thinking about him and get some good night's sleep,” Jibeom’s voice pulled Youngtaek back from his head as he parks the car right outside of his apartment. Joochan punches Jibeom's arm, using his sharp glances to shut him up. Instead for getting his long waited response, they got some light whimpers from the backseat. Joochan unbuckled his seat belt, ready to comfort his friend.

“I- I want pizzas.”

Joochan and Jibeom looked at each other confused, “…what?”

“And some beers - Shit, and I really need bossam too. And burgers. bossam and burgers,” Youngtaek wipes out his tears and breaks out a laugh. Not the hysterical kind of laugh, but the kind where he is happy from the bottom of his heart.

Joochan and Jibeom also joined his laughter, feeling relieved.

"But you should change your clothes first,” Jibeom reminded him, sending Youngtaek running inside his apartment and yelling at them, “Just wait for 10 minutes.”

"We are getting fried chicken too!"

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case it was misleading, dark hair Jangjun was the indicator that it was what happened in the past, light hair Jangjun is present. Yet at the very last part, it was just what Youngtaek wished would happen.


End file.
